Many mobile devices such as laptops and mobile phones include touch-enabled displays that enable a user to input data using a finger or stylus. In some examples, two touch-enabled displays can be combined to use one touch-enabled display as a virtual input device. For example, the virtual input device can be a virtual keyboard or a virtual touchpad, corresponding to hardware input devices such as keyboard and touchpad among other hardware input devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.